David Gibson
David Gibson (11/05/1998) is an American professional wrestler and martial artist, one half of the "Mechanical Animals" tag team, and a wrestler for EAW on their Voltage brand. 'Early Life:' David was born and for the most part raised in his native Hawaii, save for some time spent living in the United Kingdom when his father's work took them overseas, and he would eventually graduate from President Theodore Roosevelt High School where he was a two sport athlete for both rugby and wrestling, as well as being a student of Ku'ialua, a traditional Hawaiian martial art as his partners didn't want him winding up like his cousins. David's introduction to professional wrestling came when he was a child when his grandfather introduced him to older wrestling promotions on VHS such as Hawaiian State Wrestling and the Texas based World Class Wrestling Alliance but several modern promotions as well but his real interest in becoming a professional wrestler didn't start until 2015 when one of his close friends showed him some footage of a young indy wrestler by the name of Vendetta Vaughn who was working some shows around California and liked the fire that she showed which made him realize that if Vaughn could become a wrestler-then why couldn't he? Shortly before his 18th birthday, David formally announced to his family that he wanted to try his hand at professional wrestling and his family was cool with it-just as long as he did his family proud. After graduation from high school and doing a bit of research on wrestling schools, David and two of his friends discovered the "House of Glory" wrestling school located on the mainland in Hesperia California which is where they moved to. Training and the Beginning: Training at the "House of Glory" was demanding as the man behind the school, Peter Graves, was a former multiple time world and tag team champion who along with his fellow "coaches" worked hard to make sure that every angle of David's training was covered and while David worked as apart of the ring crew for the California based "Major League Wrestling" . It was during his final few weeks at the school that David was noticed by Garrett McKinney, the head booker for MLW, and once his training was finished, David was offered a contract by McKinney who informed him that he would be the power half of a new version of a classic tag team called "Bad Company" and he was partnered with Jayson "Fury" Michaels. Two weeks later on May 4th, David had his first wrestling match as apart of the MLW roster as Bad Company took on the "Badd Boys" tag team of Deacon and Alonzo with Jayson getting the win for his team following a dragonrana but their major victory that night came later when the team jumped the newly debuted Wrecking Crew team of Alex Marik and Sabin Richards with their reasoning being that Bad Company's debut should've been higher on the card. For the next three months the two teams would go back and forth until everything finally came to ahead at "MLW's Siege of San Andres" event where the two teams were apart of the actual "Siege Event" to crown the number one contenders for the tag team titles that were currently held by the "Cartel" (Tank Mulligan and Tyler Toxic) but at some point during the massive melee between the nine other teams that made up the MLW tag team division, Jayson was pinned which caused David to be taken out of the match as well with the actual event and later the titles being won by their rivals in the Wrecking Crew. In the four days between the pay per view and the next episode of MLW's weekly show "Voltage", David and Jayson realized that while they enjoyed feuding with the Wrecking Crew...something was simply missing and on the "Voltage" in question, during the Cartel's attack on the Crew, David lead the charge for his team to come to the aid of their rivals and eventually running off the bigger and more experienced heels, confirming a face turn for Bad Company that was only validated the following week when David informed their now former rivals that during their war over the last few months, the Crew had done something that no other team in MLW had done to that date-earn their respect. It was at this point that Bad Company would become slightly distracted from their own pursuit of the tag team titles when Daniel Satan, the self proclaimed "Kingpin of MLW", started to have issues with David and this lead to a short but brutal feud with the slightly more experienced Satan until a series of unfortunate events hit him that started with a major botch, supposedly an "accident", by Satan during the last match of their feud when Satan started to attack David with a series of chair shots that became more and more brutal until his fellow heels had to pull him off of the young wrestler caused a concussion which the MLW medical staff declared was "at least a grade two" and he was sent home to recover just in case and it was during this time that one of his cousins, Shane, passed away on the same day as his inspiration to become a professional wrestler. After his cousin's funeral, David took a sabbatical from MLW in order to figure out what to do next as his tag team partner Jayson was now teaming with Sabin Richards to form "FuryWolf" and he wanted to be in better shape before trying to step back into the ring. But it was at this time that a man entered into David's life by the name of Joseph Gracons...and he came with an offer. The Pact is formed: Universal Wrestling Corporation 2018 While he was off TV, David decided to follow up on some advice of Gracons and sought out to further his skills by training at the legendary and infamous Slayton Dojo in Cameron North Carolina where the "rough edges" of his training were rounded off by the head trainer in Marcus Alexander Slayton while Gracons helped to create a new gimmick for David. It was about this time that the corporate merger between Graves' Major League Wrestling and Carlos Armen's Universal Wrestling Corporation was announced and Jayson reached out to David, hoping that his friend and tag team partner would join him in quitting MLW and work elsewhere but a combination of things caused David and Jayson to split as both teammates and friends but shortly there after, Sabin Richards reached out to David with his own questions. It was during this particular phone call that David came up with the idea that he and Sabin should form a tag team-part of the reason why their feud was so epic was the fact that the two teams worked well with each other and David was happy to see that Sabin felt the same way and eventually the two started working on ways to incorporate their respective styles and found that it didn't take too much work. Then at the Universal Wrestling Corporation's "New Year's Sin" internet Pay Per View during the tag team match between the newest version of the Cartel in Dameon Duke and Daniel Satan as they were challenging for the UWC World Tag Team titles, the lights in the arena abruptly went off and when they came back on with both David and Sabin facing a member of the Cartel with David giving the "Cape Town Nightmare" a cheeky wave and smile before hitting his signature "Praying Mantis Bomb" finisher on Duke while Satan was fed a "Cruel Angel's Thesis" stunner by Sabin. The two men then calmly left the ring and went up the ramp to join their manager at the top of the entrance way while Satan was hit with the "Drift King" by the champions to retain. "Cartel War" and the end of UWC The next week on UWC television, the newly named "Mechanical Animals" made their formal introductions to the world following Arno Valley's attempt to get the jump on an exclusive scoop. What followed was a very intense promo by all three members of the stable, explaining what their intentions were and why they had decided to form their faction with David going on to say that despite his former partner Jayson being a "fun loving fool", he was also a liar and a thief who had cost him precious time of his career with Jayson's constant goading of Satan which lead to the vicious chair attack that took him out of action due to Jayson being envious of David's strength and natural born talent in the ring. The Cartel then came out and cut a counter promo with Satan saying that he was about to make David wish he'd stayed gone and then tried to attack the younger wrestler only for Satan to get a "Ruffian Kick" right as he turned around as David completed the move without even bothering to look at his downed rival. What happened next over the course of the next few weeks was a long and very brutal conflict between the MA and the Cartel with both teams costing the other shots at becoming tag team champions among other things until finally President Armen had enough of the constant "gang warfare" as he called it and set a match at the April PPV which was considered to be one of the most insanely brutal matches on the entire card-and that included the infamous Celes Dumont/Thena "Sole Survivor" match-which saw David powering through several attempts to take him out of the match which included David being put through the guard rails at ringside, David hitting chops so hard that he made Daniel Satan bleed from the chest from just three of them and left his chest like this, and hitting his favorite signature finisher in the "Praying Mantis Bomb" on Dameon Duke through a table braced into the ropes from the top turnbuckle before the match finally ended with the MA getting the win in the end with the "Gran Ray Cero" followed up by a "Speed of Pain" through a table with Sabin getting the pin for his team while David dropped Duke with a "Biohazard Rush" for good measure. However due to the ongoing Armen/Wentz legal war that was going on, the Universal Wrestling Corporation shut its doors for the final time in late May 2018. International Excursion Following the closing of UWC, the Mechanical Animals decided that they needed some more seasoning and went on an "International Excursion" where they started working in promotions across the globe such as the Empire Wrestling Federation in New Zealand, Azteca PIT in Mexico, the Awesome Wrestling Group in Montreal, Shoryukan Dojo in Japan, Hammerlock Pro in Nottingham, and Sturmfront fänden Wrestling in Berlin, not really focusing on winning titles as improving on their skills, proving to be quite effective as a tag team and singles wrestlers. It was in March that representatives from two American wrestling companies reached out to the group, attempting to bring them into their respective companies with Sabin being the last word on which promotion that they would look into with the group entering into contract negotiations shortly there after. It was during his time in Azteca that David started using the move that he would eventually come to call the "Riot Stamp" on specific opponents that "annoyed" him in lieu of using one of his more favored signature finishes like the "Praying Mantis Bomb" or the "Vampire Killer". Personal Information: David was previously in a relationship with fellow MLW wrestler Emma Frost but it ended when the affair between her and Jayson "Fury" Michaels was revealed and David has avoided relationships since. Enjoys video games such as "the Fatal Fury/King of Fighters", "Final Fight/Street Fighter", and "Marvel vs. Capcom" series with several of his moves named for those of his favorite characters. 'In Wrestling:' * Finishing Moves: ** "Vampire Killer" (Spinning headlock lariat into a backbreaker) ** "Dark City Driver"/"DCD" (Straight Jacket suplex) ** "Widow Maker" (Cradle/Gotch-style Piledriver) ** "Biohazard Rush" (Running knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes from the second rope) ** "Spirale Divina"/"God Saw" (Wrist-clutch Olympic Slam) ** "Dolore Oscuro"/"Wrath Plane" (Corkscrew moonsault)-used rarely ** "Praying Mantis Bomb" (Double underhook piledriver) ** "Shadow Step"/"Ode to Vendetta"/"Riot Stamp" (Curb Stomp)-used for "special occasions" * Signature Moves: ** "Last Surprise" (Slingblade) ** "Rolling Elbow" (Discus elbow smash) ** "Tiger Body Press" (Frog splash) ** "Bunker Buster" (Vertical suplex dropped into a neckbreaker) ** "Demon Cradle" (Modified arm triangle choke) ** "Machine Gun Chop" (Multiple knife-edge chops to a cornered opponent) ** "Black Diamond" (Inverted facelock takeover, often transitioned into a sleeper hold) ** "Crazy Buffalo" (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee) ** "Crazy Rush" (Slap and knee strikes combo) ** "Dead End Irony" (Lifting hammerlock cradle hold dropped into a sitout side powerslam) ** "Ring of Fire" (Rings of Saturn) * Multiple suplex variations: ** Belly-to-back ** Cradle ** Dragon ** Double underhook ** German ** Northern Lights ** Tiger ** "Tiger Suplex '84" (Wrist-clutch tiger) ** "Tiger Suplex '85" (Three-quarter nelson) * Multiple kick variations: ** Shoot to the chest of a kneeling or oncoming opponent ** Axe ** Roundhouse ** Thrust ** Missile drop ** Spinning wheel ** "Ruffian Kick" (Superkick) ** "Crack Kick" (Pele) ** Rolling wheel ** Slingshot corner ** "Sparkstarter (Detonation) * with Jayson "Fury" Michaels: ** "Bad Ending" (a Gibson "Dark City Driver" followed by a "Furysault" swanton from Michales) * with Sabin Richards ** "Speed of Pain" (Richards hits a springboard somersault and spikes Gibson's Tombstone piledriver) ** "Black Hole Vacation" (Elevated double chickenwing facebuster(Gibson)/Double knee gutbuster (Richards) combination) ** The "Gran Ray Cero"/"Grand King Zero" (Aided Snap swinging neckbreaker/Magic Killer) ** The "Stairway to Chaos" (Flapjack(Gibson)/Reverse STO(Richards) combination) * Nicknames: ** The "Enforcer" ** "Metro City's favorite son" ** The "Iconic Frightmare" * Managers: ** Joseph Gracons * Themes: ** "Subconscious Entry Version" by Julia Claris (ECWA singles theme) ** "War of Nerves" by Blue Sun (Bad Company theme) ** "War Machine" by KISS (current singles theme) ** "Symphony No. 9 - Allegro Con Fuoco (AstraVexuitar Version)" by Antonin Dvorak (tag theme) ** "Cathedral" (w/Intro) by Phraze & Todd Andrew (alternate team theme)